kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Genesis |label2 = Kamen Rider Genesis |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Genesis, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand any language, including Japanese, French, and . *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *'Temporal Protection:' Even after a timeline paradox, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state. *' Immunity:' Adam is immunity to slowdown allowing him to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, even when multiple time distortion effects occur. *'Astral Perception:' Adam can see Gamma when they are invisible. *'Pause Bypass:' Adam can bypass the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Genesis can transform into alternate version of any Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Rider Forms= Kamen Rider Genesis can transform into new Heisei Era Kamen Riders and other forms. '|アビスラッシャー|Abisurasshā}}, a humanoid shark that can fire high pressure streams of water, and the '|アビスハンマー|Abisuhanmā}}, a humanoid hammerhead shark. As Kamen Rider Abyss, Adam uses his Final Vent to combine his Contract Monsters into a creature known as , a single giant mechanical shark with a chainsaw attachment (giving it the appearance of a sawshark when in use) and machine gun eyes (giving it the appearance of a hammerhead shark when in use). Unlike other Riders in the Mirror World, the loss of the Contract Monsters did not result to Abyss going into Blank Form. Advent Cards Using his Visor and his Advent Cards in conjunction with his , Abyss can perform various Vents, just as any Rider from . - Survive= Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15 tons *'Kicking Power': 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.5 seconds Kamen Rider Abyss Survive is Abyss's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of the Survive Mizu Advent Card. In this form, Abyss's Abyss Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Abyss Visor-Zwei, which can assume Abyss Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2 meters (nearly 4 feet) in length. }} - Alpha= Alpha Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Alpha Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Alpha armor manifests when the Alpha Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two blue Photon Stream's lines that end at the '''Photon Terminal's at the gauntlets and '''Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Alpha Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to 's networks and the Ultimate Finder visor that gives Alpha incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Gambit= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm *'Rider Weight': 101 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds '|エスフォオム|Esu Foomu}} is the default transformation of Gambit. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Gambit Buckle, initiates a fusion with Adam into Gambit. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. is a special Card which allows the user to create a magical mist that absorbs and reflects any beam attack. - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 134 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.6 seconds '|ジャツクフォオム|Jakku Foomu}} is a combat extension of Gambit which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in this case, the Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating Gambit's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Gambit's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Gambit Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Gambit Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. }} - Jaki= Jaki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 140 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 40 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3 seconds In this Oni form, Jaki is a white demon. To become this form, Jaki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery white aura. Jaki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Jaki does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. - TheAnt= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 8.6 seconds is TheAnt's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling an anthill. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheAnt Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 20 tons *'Clock Up Speed:' Speed of Light. is TheAnt's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the ant motif. In this form TheAnt can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at the speed of light to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, TheAnt can perform his tachyon-powered '|ライダーキック|Raidā Kikku}}. TheAnt Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. }} - Gen-O= is Gen-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gen-O's transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Gun= Gun Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 197 cm *'Rider Weight:' 98 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4 seconds is the form of Gen-O. Adam allows to possess him and use his abilities. In this state, Gen-O can use his GenShooter in Gun Form. This form is assumed automatically following Ryutaros' possession of Adam. - Sword= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 190 cm *'Rider Weight:' 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds is the form of Gen-O. Adam allows to possess him and use his abilities. In this state, Gen-O can use his GenShooter in Sword Form. This form is assumed automatically following Momotaros' possession of Adam. - Rod= Rod Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 9 seconds is the form of Gen-O. Adam allows to possess him and use his abilities. In this state, Gen-O can use his GenShooter in Rod Form. This form is assumed automatically following Urataros' possession of Adam. - Ax= Ax Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 185 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7 seconds is the form of Gen-O. Adam allows to possess him and use his abilities. In this state, Gen-O can use his GenShooter in Ax Form. This form is assumed automatically following Ryotaro' possession of Adam. - Wing= Wing Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 193 cm *'Rider Weight:' 90 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.8 seconds is the form of Gen-O. Adam allows to possess him and use his abilities. In this state, Gen-O can use his GenShooter in Wing Form by placing the over the Terminal Buckle. This form is assumed automatically following Sieg's possession of Adam. }} - Darog= Darog Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 98 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 35 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 250 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 1.2 seconds Darog only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Darog does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - OOO= OOO With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the . - Fourze= Fourze With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. - Wizard= Wizard With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, wielding the . - Gaim= Gaim With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Drive= Drive With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Ghost= Ghost With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Genesis= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 181 cm *'Rider Weight:' 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 tons *'Kicking Power': 12 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Level 1 is Genesis's default, super deformed form. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. Level 1 is physically stronger than default, possessing exactly 4 more tons of Punching Power and 4 tons more Kicking Power, but is unwieldy in combat with a more precise foe, and slower than default. This form's finisher is the : Genesis covers his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} - Build= Build With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. }} - }} - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 68 tons *'Kicking Power': 75 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 1.1 seconds Guardian Form is final form of Genesis. While this form appears different to Genesis' original form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability, and the ability to summon and utilize any Rider Weapon. As an added bonus, he is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons, simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. * - Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into Machine Genesis or any Rider Machine. * - Transformation belt materialized from a mirror reflection. * - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). * - The control unit of the Alpha Gear. :*Alpha - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Alpha Armor. * - Essential to access Jack Form. * s - Allow Gambit to attack, depending on which card is used. * - A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * - Jaki's disk-like support robots. * - A device to scan on the belt. * - Adam's Kivat partner. * - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. * - A stethoscope-like device. * - TheAnt's transformation belt. * - A device that deploys minidrones. Weapons * - Genesis' personal weapon. * - Gauntlet-like Visor for Abyss to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. * - Sword modeled after Abysslasher's Abyss Tail. * - Gauntlet/Arm cannon modeled after Abysslasher's Abyss Jaw. * - A pair of shields modeled after Abysslasher's lower abdomen. Can also act as shoulder armors. * - Improved version of Abyss Visor that enables Abyss to evolve into Abyss Survive. Can act as both gun and sword. * - A lightsabre-like sword. * - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. * - Gambit's personal weapon. * - Jaki's personal weapons. * - TheAnt's personal weapon. * - Gen-O's personal weapon. * - Darog's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's personal weapon. Vehicles * - Genesis' Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Genesis Phone. * - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - Gen-O's personal train. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders